City of Bridges
by Drunkoncoffee
Summary: Brittany is new to Portland. Santana offers to share her umbrella.


You're mid downward dog when you hear the rain start. You're not the least bit surprised, it is Portland after all. While you normally wouldn't mind the rain a small part if you is dreading the walk home from your Pilates class. Ever since the two boys in your poetry class told you that umbrellas are for tourists and new comers you've been leaving it at home more often. Which really doesn't make sense because, you are still relatively new to Portland.

When class is over you quickly walk down the grey stairs and wave goodbye to the girl who works at the front desk of the campus gym. You like her because she stopped asking to see your campus ID a week into the term. You're pretty sure her name is Quinn. She has one of the prettiest smiles you've ever seen and you've been thinking of ways to ask her to be your friend without sounding like a complete loser. You're way to nervous to explain to her that you are socially awkward and have terrible anxiety that prevents you from doing a lot of normal things, but you would still like to be her friend because you have only been in Oregon for 2 months.

It really starts to rain when you're about 4 blocks away from campus. You make an executive decision to bring an umbrella everywhere you go now. Fuck those boys from class. You'd rather look like a tourist than be wet and uncomfortable your entire walk home.

While it is cold and gray outside you can't deny how beautiful it is. Oregon is nothing like Ohio. It's so much more beautiful than Lima. There are so many trees here, and on grey and rainy days like today they take on a deeper and darker shade if green. It's enough to make the loneliness and boredom worth it.

Even though your toms are soaking and your leggings are damp and uncomfortably sticking to your thighs, you decide to not let it bother you. You are Brittany S. Pierce , and Brittany S. Pierce has a better attitude than that.

You're daydreaming about sloths when you first notice the lack if rain. You look up and are instantly confused when you see the underside of a umbrella. The person holding it smiles. She has deep brown eyes and pin straight dark hair. She's gorgeous.

You stare for a few second before realizing how awkward this situation really is. She's standing so close to you that your elbows are touching.

You let out a nervous laugh that turns into a puffy breath that you can see.

" I'm Santana" she says while shuffling her feet around. " You really should Invest in an umbrella." she tells you while laughing.

Her voice is raspy and her laugh is so cute.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I have an umbrella but I forgot it at home. Thanks for sharing yours." You lie. It's much easier than explaining that you're embarrassed because of the boys teasing you. You don't want to stand out for looking out of place. You don't want to stand out at all.

She smiles.

" It's not a problem really. Where are you headed though? You're going to catch your death in this rain if you don't get inside soon."

You're starting to get anxious and nervous.

So you quickly but politely tell her you are on your way to your apartment which is about a mile down the road you are both now standing still on.

" A mile is an awfully long way in this shit weather though, I can wait with you for the next bus if you want." She offers while nodding her head to the bus stop directly across the street.

Her offer is very nice and if your anxiety wasn't so awful, that you literally can not take the bus you would take her up on it.

However you anxiety is that bad. You tried when you first moved here to ride it a few times, but you just couldn't keep doing it.

"Thank you Santana but I think I will be okay. " You don't want to come off as too good to ride the bus so you throw in another lie. " I need to stretch out my legs anyway, Pilates was extra hard today and I don't want them to be tight tomorrow"

Even though you both under the umbrella you're still getting pelted with rain drops.

" Oh, okay. Just so you know though, I really wouldn't mind" she sounds sort of sad though. You don't want to hurt her feelings because she's one if the kindest strangers you've ever met.

" Look Santana, it's not that I don't appreciate how nice you are being. You're the kindest stranger I think I've ever met actually. But I don't like riding the bus. In fact I hate it. I have really bad anxiety and makes heart beat really fast and my palms itch."

You pause for a breath and she just nods.

" I swear. I also feel really embarrassed right now and I really have to get going. But thank you so much for the offer. If I wasn't so crazy I would take you up in it. Scouts honor."

She gives you a small smile before

holding out her pinky. You give her a questioning look.

" You promise you're not just making that up to avoid having to hangout with the weird girl who bombarded you and tried to force her umbrella on you?"

You laugh. It's a big belly laugh that surprises you.

You link your pinky with hers before promising that you're not lying.

" Good, now that we've settled that I'm going to let you borrow this." She says while gesturing to the umbrella.

" Take care of Lola. I've got to go to class." She says while passing the umbrella off to you.

" Lola?"

" Don't you judge me! If you don't name your things you obviously don't love them!"

" Not judging!" You promise her.

"But really I have class in three minutes. I absolutely have to go."

She pulls the hood of her rain coat over her head and begins walking away.

" Wait!" you shout "How am I going to give this back?"

" If I'm lucky, I'll be seeing you around. Bye Brittany! " Shave smiles before rushing off.

This whole situation is so random but you grip the umbrella a little tighter and continue towards your apartment anyway.

After walking a few minutes you realize you never told Santana goodbye, or even thank you. You feel really bad. You hope she doesn't think you are rude or ungrateful.

You"ll just make sure to say thank you the next time you see her.

You really hope you do see her again.

/

Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry if the spacing on this is weird I wrote it on my phone :)


End file.
